Senandung Masa Puber
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Remaja, satu masa di mana akan banyak kejadian menarik di dalamnya/Cinta, Persahabatan, dan Perpisahan/Semua terangkum dalam masa itu. SasuSaku-NaruHina-ShikaTema-SaIno-NejiTenten RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Senandung Masa Puber**

* * *

Remaja, satu masa di mana akan banyak kejadian menarik di dalamnya

Cinta, Persahabatan, dan Perpisahan

Semua terangkum dalam masa itu

* * *

**Created By _Ryuzuma_**

**Naruto merupakan hak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alur speede dan Maju-mundur, OOC, Rate T**

**Typo masih perlu banyak perbaikan**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Sudah hampir lima belas menit aku menunggu di kafe Hayazi ini, tapi yang kutunggu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Padahal dalam pesan kemarin mereka berkata pukul 10.00 pagi harus sudah kumpul. Tapi buktinya, sudah lebih 15 menit mereka tak juga datang, tak berubah seperti dulu.**Jam Karet**. Yah, yang kutunggu bukan satu atau dua orang melainkan 4orang. Siapa mereka? Hari ini aku dan Rekan SMA ku mengadakan Reunion. Sudah sangat lama semenjak hari perpisahan terakhir kami dapat meluangkan waktu bertemu satu sama lain. Berbagai kesibukan membuat kami tak punya banyak waktu bahkan untuk mengobrol ringan. Perbedaan hari libur dan jarak yang sudah tak seperti dulu merupakan salah satu alasan yang membuat kami jarang melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Padahal hal ini sangat kami rindukan, dimana kami bisa berceloteh mengingat kejadian-kejadian dulu

"Sakura-chan" Sebuah teriakan membangunkanku dari lamunan. Teriakan yang sangat aku kenali. Yamanaka dari empat sahabatku. Yah saat aku duduk di bangku SMA kami menjalani perahabatan cukup erat. Banyak hal terjadi yang ketika aku mengingatnya akan sangat menggelitik. Aku, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari tergabung dalam satu _gank _yang kami namakan **Go Hoshi**dalam Bahasa Jepang, **O'Byeol**dalam bahasa korea, **Five Star **dalam bahasa Inggris dan **Lima Bintang** dalam bahasa Indonesia_ . _Nama yang cukup narsis karena kami menganggap masing-masing dari kami adalah bintang. Tak akan ada argumen itu jika tak ada yang mendasarinya. Karena kami cukup terkenal di sekolah dengan segudang prestasi juga segudang kenakalan yang kami buat. Cukup tersohor di kalangan baik guru maupun murid lainnya. Karena kami **Bintang**.

"Pig" Balasku menoleh kearahnya datang. Ino mengkerucutkan mulutnya mendengar sebutan sayangku untuknya. Yah sebutan itu sudah melekat dilidahku.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" Gerutu Ino mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di bangku depanku. Setelah lulus SMA aku tak pernah bertemu gadis keturunan Eropa ini, karena dia memutuskan untuk mengambil kuliah di luar negeri. Gadis modis ini adalah salah satu calon designer. Ah bakat itu sudah muncul bahkan saat aku baru mengenalnya. "Jika teman-teman America ku mendengarnya itu akan memalukan" Lanjutnya masih tak setuju dengan panggilan sayangku untuknya

"Ini bukan di America Pig dan mereka tak akan repot-repot datang kesini hanya untuk mengurusi nama panggilanku untukmu" Celotehku, ah semua sudah berubah ternyata tinggi badan kami, gaya pakaian kami juga cara berbincang kami. Semuanya sudah berubah. "Lama tak jumpa Pig" Lanjutku sebagai salam pertemuan kita

Ino tersenyum "Lama tak jumpa Forheard" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. "Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Ino kemudian, aku menggeleng. Ah kebiasaan terlambat ini tertanyata sudah mendarah daging di semua personil Go Hoshi.

"Kami disini" Seru salah satu suara dari belakang. Aku dan Ino kompak menoleh. Gadis berambut Indigo dengan mata bulanya, gadis keturunan China dengan mata kecilnya dan Gadis dengan rambut dikuncir empatnya kini berdiri di dekat bangku yang di duduki aku dan Ino.

**Sakura POV off**

"Lain kali bawa jam dinding yah, kebiasaan melorot kalian itu ah susah diobati" Gerutu Sakura menyindir kebiasaan rekan-rakannya yang sudah tak asing lagi. Pada masa SMA kebiasaan itu memang mengasikan. Apa yang mengasikan? Alasannya karena hukuman itu adalah seuatu yang menarik. Kenapa menarik? Karena..

Hinata, Tenten dan Temari mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang tersisa. Mereka duduk mengelilingi satu meja bundar

"Tak masalah, berapa banyak jam dinding yang harus kubawa?" Tanya Tenten. Yah, perkataan semacam itu dalam persahabatan adalah hal yang lumrah

"Sudahlah! Ahkirnya bertemu wajah-wajah membosankan lagi" Ucap Temari ambil menampakan senyumnya. Temari adalah personil paling dewasa dalam hal sikap diantara 4 personil lain. Dia bisa jadi sahabat dan juga bisa jadi Guru BK (?). "Ada yang kangen aku?" Tanyanya kemudian. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten kompak menggeleng membuat Temari melirik jengkel. "Terlalu jujur"

Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya sebagai orang dewasa kembali berkumpul dengan rekan semasa remajanya dan dapat tertawa lepas.

"Aku kangen kalian" Ucap Hinata "Aku kangen masa-masa itu" Lanjutnya membuat empat wanita berumur 28 tahun itu menerawang pada masa itu

"Menyenangkan bukan jadi seorang remaja" Lanjut Sakura menimpali argumen Hinata

"Remaja Bandel" Timpal Ino

"Remaja Rese" Timpal Tenten

"Dan Remaja yang penuh petualangan" Acara timpal-menimpal argumen itu berakhir dengan perkataan Temari dan menuntun mereka ke 12 tahun lalu

* * *

**12 Tahun Lalu**

Sakura terpogoh-pogoh berlari menelusuri gang yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju sekolahnya. Sementara tak jauh dari sana seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir empatnya muncul dari jalan yang lain. Akhirnya mereka bertemu tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang berdiri tepat beberapa langkah dari gerbang pembatas. Yah, mereka terlambat. Hari ini adalah hari Senin dan merupakan hari yang sakral karena setiap hari itu akan diadakan upacara. Sakura dan Temari melirik satu sama lain sambil mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing. '_Herder_ sudah siap menerkam kita' itulah arti sorot dari mata Temari dan Sakura yang melihat Ibiki sensei yang mengawasi para siswa TELADAN itu ─Telat Datang Pulang Duluan a.k.a TELADAN─

"Kita terlambat lagi" Keluh Temari berniat memasuki gerbang diikuti Sakura

"Tunggu" Teriak satu suara yang sudah sangat mereka hapal

Hyuga Hinata berlari kearah Temari dan Sakura berdiri "Kau juga terlambat?" Tanya Sakura menatap Hinata bingung. Bagaimana gadis indigo ini bisa terlambat, padahal **jarak rumah dan sekolah ini berkisar sepuluh langkah dan hanya terpisahkan oleh satu atap rumah** lainnya. Temari mendengus tak percaya

"Kalian tahu tak ada bus yang lewat rumahku" Alasan Hinata. Mana ada bus yang akan lewat rumahnya orang rumahnya bertetangga dekat dengan sekolah _gubrag_? Dasar ratu karet. Yah Hinata adalah ratu dari semua ratu jam karet. Dia mampu tertidur 12 jam pada siang hari makanya matanya terlihat seperti mata panda. Tapi tetap aja menarik. Gadis ini adalah salah satu icon kebanggan Go Hoshi karena wajah nya yang cantik dan badannya yang proposional.

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk. Setiap hari dihukum itu memalukan" Ucap Temari yang dijawab angukan kedua rekan lainnya. Lagi dan lagi saat mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang pembatas satu tangan menarik tangan Sakura membuat langkah Sakura dan empat kaki lainnya berhenti dan menoleh kearah sang pelaku. Dan disana terlihat deretan gigi putih. Ino nyengir kuda kearah 3 rekan lainnya

"Bareng" Satu kata yang merupakan rengekan gari gadis Yamanaka ini.

Temari mendengus kesal. Semakin lama mereka terlambat maka akan semakin berat hukuman yang akan mereka jalani. Meskipun bukan seperti hukuman dalam jeruji besi tapi lebih condong ke hukuman masyarakat. Cibiran dari penghuni KHS lainnya akan terdengar sangat menjijikan bukan?

Sakura dengan ketiga rekan lainnya berjalan menuju sekumpulan siswa lain yang sudah siap menjalani hukuman setelah upacara selesai. "Beruntung si Tenten dia tak terlambat" Gumam Sakura meratapi nasib yang akan segera dijalaninya

"Beruntung? Lalu yang ber-hallo-ria disana siapa?" Ucap Hinata menunjuk kearah sekumpulan orang-orang yang sudah seperti penjahat yang sudah siap menjalani hukuman. Tapi lain dengan gadis itu, Tenten terlihat sangat girang melihat empat rekan lainnya dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya malah lebih memprihatinkan. Tenten melambai-lambaikan tangannya di tengah siswa lainnya membuat empat sahabatnya menatapnya aneh

"Bagus, kita berlima memang sehati" Ungkap Ino. Mereka berjalan satu baris layaknya dalam serial drama Korea─Boy Before Flower─ hanya saja mereka bergender cewek. Dan lihat semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka. Ah ini sangat memalukan. Karena bukan kemewahan yang mata-mata itu lihat atau kecantikan─walaupun pada kenyataannya empat gadis ini menang diatas rata-rata─ yang mereka amati. Tapi karena **keterlambatan** mereka yang tidak akan cukup menebusnya hanya dengan mencabuti rumput di lahan toga.

"Ohayou Ibiki-sensei" Sapa Temari dengan tiga rekan lainya pada guru yang bertugas menjaga dan mentindak lanjuti siswa kesiangan ini. Guru killer ini memang terlihat sangat seram bahkan ketika dia tersenyum.

"Apa yang ohayou? Kalian tau ini jam berapa?" Sempot guru plus kuah rasa kejunya─weekkk─ membuat Sakura, Hinata dan Ino langsung berlindung di belakang tubuh Temari. Sedang Temari kini terlihat sangat tersiksa. Begitulah nasib tetua. "Sakura apa alasan kau terlambat?"

Mendengar namanya disebut Sakura mengintip di balik tubuh temari "Anu sensei jam beker saya meningga dunial" Alasan Sakura membuat Ibiki-sensei tertawa bak devile yang haus darah

"Berdiri tegak dan jangan bersembunyi disana" Perintah Ibiki-sensei kemudian membuat Sakura, Hinata dan Ino mau tak mau kini berbaris berhadapan dengan guru berkategori menyeramkan itu

"Kapan kau ulang tahun?" Tanya Ibiki-sensei kemudian membuat Sakura menaikan alis bingung dengan pertanyaan nya barusan

"28 Maret Sensei" Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal

"Baiklah, akan ku kadokan jam beker sebesar lemari untukmu" Ucap Ibiki dengan nada menyeramkan membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya menggigil ngeri.

"Hinata apa alasanmu terlambat" Kini giliran Hinata yang diintrogasinya

"Macet sensei" _Hell no_ alasan apa itu? Bagaimana bisa macet sementara jarak rumahnya kan? Aiish bocah ini memang benar-bernar menarik.

"Ah macet? Apa gak seharusnya kau menyewa pesawat" Sindir guru killer itu yang langsung direspon gelak tawa siswa penunggu hukuman (?)

"Dan kau Ino?" Mata Ibiki melirik tajam kearah cewek barbie itu membuat Ino mau tak mau menahan rasa takutnya

"Tadi tiba-tiba aja mobil Dady mogok di tengah jalan sensei"Alasan Ino yang sudah buntu harus mengunakan kalimat apa agar terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi tetap saja mana mungkin kau bisa membohongi macan Konoha seperti Ibiki sensei.

"Lalu kau mendorongnya?" Tanya Ibiki yang di jawab dengan anggukan kaku Ino. "Kalau begitu hukumanmu adalah mendorong mobil itu masuk keparkiran" Perintah Ibiki menunjuk satu mobil yang tidak terparkir ditempat semestinya. Ino menatap arah tunjukan Ibiki-sensei dengan mata horor. _Bagaimana aku bisa mendorong mobil itu?_ Erang hati Ino kalut

"Kau Temari?" Ibiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari yang kini terlihat seperti sedang sibuk memutar otaknya "Temari?" Tanya Ibiki lagi setelah pertanyaannya yang pertama tak mendapatkan jawaban dari temari

"No comment sensei. Aku tak bisa menemukan alasannya" Jawab Temari santai. _Gubrag_. Adakah salah satu saja dari personil Go Hoshi ini yang tidak mengeluarkan argumen-argumen konyolnya pagi ini?

"Satu-dua-tiga-empat dan Kau lima" Hitung Ibiki dan terakhir menunjuk Tenten yang berbeda barisan dengan rekan lainnya itu "Kaliankan satu paket. Jadi sayang kalau satu orang terpisah" Ucap Ibiki membuat Tenten langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung teman didepannya "Aku juga kena getahnya" Gumam Tenten tak terima

"Tenten kemari Nak" Perintah Ibiki semanis mungkin tapi itu malah terdengar menyeramkan. Terpaksa Tenten harus bergabung dengan empat rekan lainnya itu

"Kan jadi paket lengkap" Bersamaan dengan dipenggilnya Tenten bergabung dengan Sakura, Ino Hinata dan Temari upacarapun sudah dibubarkan.

"Kenapa aku juga?" Bisik Tenten masih tak terima dengan perintah Ibiki pasalnya hukuman mereka berempat akan jauh sangat merugikan ketimbang orang-orang di barisan tetangga mereka.

"Kau tahu itu adalah takdir" Jawab Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya. Tenten mendengus mendengarnya

"Kalian cabuti rumput dilahan toga dan punguti sampah di semua area sekolah" Perintah Ibiki pada barisan siswa disebelah kanan Temari. "Dan kalian aku punya hadiah khusus untuk murid khusus ku juga"Lanjut Ibiki menatap kelima gadis itu dengan tatapan 'mati kau'

* * *

Dan inilah buah dari pekerjaan mereka, kini mereka terdampar di toilet. Sakura dan Hinata bertugas membersihkan tolet cowok sementara Tenten dan Temari membersihkan toilet cewek. Dan dimanakah gerangan nona Yamanaka itu? Lihatkah diparkiran dia sedang berfikir keras bagaimana cara mendorong mobil tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun. Tak ada yang mau rugi bukan?

**Di bagian Toilet Cowok**

"Menjijikan! Bagaimana bisa kita disuruh membersihkan tempat seperti ini" Gerutu Sakura sambil menyikat lantai kramik yang sudah tak tertebak warnanya. Hinata membenarkan pendapat Sakura

"Aku sumpahi Ibiki-sensei sakit perut" Ucap Hinata gemas sambil mendorong lap pelnya asal

Sakura tertawa mendengar ocehan sahabat indigonya ini "Kasian! Beruntung aku tak bercita-cita menjadi guru" Ucap Sakura membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya

"Nande?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Terlalu banyak murid yang menyumpahi profesi itu. Dan itu menakutkan" Jawab Sakura tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Ibiki-sensei menderita karena sakit perutnya

"Haha kau benar" Ucap Hinata membenarkan.

Treekkk

Suara pintu toilet terbuka. Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Ada yang masuk dan sudah dipastikan mahluk bergender apa yang akan berkunjung ketempat ini.

"Hinata bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura bingng. Hinatapun menggeleng tak tau. Ah kenapa juga mereka harus disuruh membersihkan tempat yang bahkan bukan untuk gendernya ini.

"Kesini" Ucap Sakura yang langung dituruti Hinata. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam salah satu toilet disana. Bukankah akan sangat memalukan kalau mereka ketauan membersikan toilet berbeda gender.

"Pelajaran yang menyebalkan!" Gerutu suara briton yang entah siapa pemiliknya, karena kini Hinata dan Sakura hanya dapat mendengar suaranya saja. Terdengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat ke toilet yang Hinata dan Sakura diami sekarang dan...

Bruukk.

Hinata dan Sakura membungkam mulutnya masing masing. Mereka meredam suara tertawa yang sudah siap membeludak. Yah Hinata dan Sakura yakin suara barusan adalah suara orang terjatuh

"Sialan! Kenapa lantai ini licin sekali" Umpat suara itu "Dan ini apa? Sikat dan pel tertebaran dimana-mana"

Beberapa menit setelah umpatan itu kini ada suara lagi, tapi suara air mengalir. Bukan suara keran, karena volumenya tak sebesar suara keran. Hinata dan Sakura menoleh satu sama lain. Muka mereka mulai memerah "_Menjijikan"_ Batin Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan

* * *

**Di bagian Toilet Cewek**

"Masih beruntung kita kebagian jatah toilet cewek" Ucap temari mengelus dadanya tak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi sayang itu sudah terjadi.

"Apa yang beruntung, seharusnya aku hanya mencabuti rumput itu bukan menyikati toilet" Gerutu Tenten masih kesal

"Haha itu karena takdir" Jawab Temari sama dengan apa yang Sakura tadi ucapkan "Kau tahu dengan begini kita tak usah repot-repot mengikuti pelajaran matematika"

"Hontou? Memangnya sekarang pelajaran matematika yah?"Tanya Tenten menunjukan dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia tak pernah belajar dan tak menghapal jawdal pelajaran. Lalu apa yang dia kerjakan selama ini? Dan kenapa dia masih saja masuk 10 besar? Tanyakanlah pada otak separuhnya itu

Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum aneh "Itu tandanya?" Tanya Temari menatap Tenten senang

"Kita Mendeka!" Jawab Tenten dengan semangatnya yang menggebu

"Dihukum saja kegirangan. Dasar aneh" Pekik suara membuat Tenten dan Temari langsung memalingkan wajah keasal suara

Seorang gadis dengan rok mininya─seharusnya rok itu dijadikan lap saja─ dan rambut serupa Ino hanya saja dia digerai dan Ino dikuncir berdiri didepan Temari dan Tenten dibuntuti dengan 4 dayangnya yang lain. Sebut saja gadis itu Shion. Gadis menjengkelkan dan merupakan salah satu saingan Go Hoshi. Mereka satu kelas hanya saja tidak satu ideologi. Ah permusuhanpun terjadi bahkan dalam lingkup kelas.

Setelah melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara Tenten dan Temari kompak memutar mata jengkel. Bukan tak mau berkelahi dengan gadis-gadis arogan ini, hanya saja kondisi sekarang tak sebanding. Mereka berdua sedangkan Shion berlima. Tentu mereka tidak mau mati konyol bukan? Dan inilah jalan terbaik. Menanggap mereka _**trasparan.**_

Tenten dan Temari memutuskan untuk kembali pada aktivitas mereka dan mengacuhkan omong kosong Shion.

"Pengecut!" Sindir Shion sambil menginjak bagian yang sudah di pel Temari membuat gadis dengan empat kunciran itu menggeram kesal

_Byyuuurrr_ satu ember yang isinya air cucian kain pel dengan indah membasahi baju yang menurut Shion seksi itu "Ada yang mau lagi" Tantang Tenten sambil memperlihatkan betapa keruhnya air tersebut. Empat dayangnya pun melangkah mundur

"Ah, berengsek kau! Akan ku balas kalian" Ancam Shion sambil beranjak keluar dari toilet

"Ummm atuutt" Ucap Temari dan Tenten dengan ekspresi lucu tapi menantang.

"Kerja bagus Tenten" Puji Temari

"Selalu" Jawab Tenten tersenyum bangga

* * *

**Di bagian Parkiran**

"Guru menyebalkan! Apa dia tak bisa membedakan mana model mana montir" Gerutu Ino sambil menginjak-nginjakan kakinya kesal

"Mana bisa aku mendorong mobil yang bahkan ukurannya lebih besar dari aku" _Hell no_ nona Yamanaka kalau mobil hanya seukuran denganmu maka namanya akan berlipat ganda menjadi dua kata yaitu **mobil-mobilan**

"Siapa juga sih yang parkir sembarangan disini" Belum habis juga nona Yamanaka ini mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg _nya. Ditendangnya ban mobil jengkel. Karena tendangannya luman keras sampai membuat Ino meringis kesakitan sendiri "Shitt!" Umpat Ino untuk kesekian kalinya

"Umm Gomen, mobilku merepotkan yah. Biar kuparkirkan" Ucap suara dari belakang.

"Yah sangat merepotkan" Jawab Ino kesal. Ino memutar badannya hingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan sang pemilik mobil.

Dan oh, hampir saja Ino tak sadarkan diri melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri di depannya. Seoranng pria muda dengan setelan kemeja lengan pendek yang dimasukan dan celana dari bahan kain yang di pakai dengan bantuan gesper hitam. Rambut klimisnya ditata hingga tidak telihat kuno. Dan mata hitam kelam itu sungguh sangat mempesona di pandangan Ino. _Oh Kami-sama siapakah gerangan malaikan yang kau utus untuk meyelamatkanku dari hukuman Ibiki menyebalkan itu?_ Inner Ino berpuitis

"Bisa kau minggir sebentar" Ujar suara itu membangunkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ah kini wajahnya pasti memerah

"Oh tentu" Ino menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan pemuda yang entah siapa itu memasuki mobinya

TBC

Siapakah siswa laki-laki yang terjatuh di toilet?  
Bagaimana perkembangan 'musuh abadi' ?  
dan siapakah pemuda pemilik mobil itu?

Baca chapter selanjunya yah!

* * *

A/N

Tinggalkan jejak yah.

Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya!

Ryu


	2. Frist Love Part 2

**Senandung Masa Puber**

* * *

Remaja, satu masa di mana akan banyak kejadian menarik di dalamnya

Cinta, Persahabatan, dan Perpisahan

Semua terangkum dalam masa itu

* * *

**Created By _Ryuzuma_**

**Naruto merupakan hak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alur speede dan Maju-mundur, OOC, Rate T**

**Typo masih perlu banyak perbaikan**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Mereka kembali ke kelas tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Karena acara hukuman itu sekarang Sakura dan keempat rekannya tepar di bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka duduk dengan posisi persegi. Sakura duduk di bangku saft depan banjar tiga, Hinata saft depan banjar 4, Temari saft dua banjar tiga, Tenten saft dua banjar empat dan Ino saft dua banjar lima. Dengan duduk seperti itu memudahkan mereka berbagi akses untuk mengobrol dan sedikit bocoran untuk mencontek juga temapt itu sangat strategis. Itulah kiat-kiat mudah mengahadapi Ujian atau Ulangan.

"Itu hukuman paling menyebalkan" Gerutu Sakura membuat ke tiga rekannya mengangguk kompak, semenara satu kepala lainnya tak menyauti malah terlihat tersenyum dari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di kelas

"Kau benar Sakura" Temari membenarkan disusul Tenten yang menganggukan kepalanya

"Tapi kurasa tidak berlaku untuk Ino. Apa yang terjadi padamu Nona sampai bibirmu itu dari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum?" Tanya Hinata menengok kearah tempat duduk Ino

"Nikmatilah hukuman kalian kawan, jangan merasa iri dengan hukumanku" Celetuk Ino lalu membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya yang terpajang di atas mejanya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa saat ini Ino bukan sedang menangis melainkan sebaliknya. Kalian lebih tahu itu.

Tenten menjawabnya dengan satu dengusan pelan "Tentu Nona" Sindirnya kemudian

"Kau tahu tadi shion mandi pake air cucian kain pel" Ucap Temari dengan tawa mengejeknya

"Benarkah? Itu sangat menyenangkan" Sakura menyauti perkataan Temari sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang tak beda dengan milik Temari

"Kurasa wajahnya akan terlihat sangat gembira" Timpal Hinata membayangkan bagaimana Shion akan berteriak histeris karena baju seksi kebanggaannya tercuci bersih dengan air lecek dari hasil celupan kain pel toilet. Tolong garisi air celupan kain pel toilet.

"Bahkan dia sampai lari terbirit-birit saking bahagianya, beruntung aja dia tak minta jatah tambahan" Jawab Tenten membuat ketiga rekannya tertawa puas mendengarnya

Tak perlu mereka tanya apa penyebanya Temari dan Tenten melakukan perbuatan itu pada Shion, masing-masing dari mereka sudah tahu betul tingkah laku gadis arogan itu. Menyebalkan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja di toilet cowok?" Tanya Temari membuat wajah Sakura dan Hinata memerah kompak

Temari yang langsung sadar dengan rona wajah Sakura dan Hinata yang memerah langsung berfikiran negatif "Kalian tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya Temari takut.

Dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tidaknya "Tentu aja tidak, tak ada masalah ko di toilet cowok, yah kecuali keadaan yang sudah seperti sarang akamaru tentunya" Ucap Sakura sedikit membumbuinya dengan kebohongan. Hinata tak berniat menyela perkataan Sakura karena dia tahu pasti akan memalukan jika kejadian tadi sampai ketelinga orang lain bahkan satu gang nya "Iyakan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan intonasi menyuruh gadis indigo itu mengikuti alur pembicaraannya barusan

"Yah, tidak ada masalah yang berarti ko" Jawab Hinata sebisanya

"Hey kalian bisa membohongi seluruh dunia kecuali kita bertiga" Selidik Tenten dengan seringainya memaksa Sakura dan Hinata mau tak mau harus membuka mulut

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian _melihatnya_?" Temari sangat antusias dengan tema toilet cowok ini, Hinata dan Sakura tak tinggal diam dengan acara pemaksaan buka mulut teman-temannya.

"Tidak!" Sergah Sakura stratik sambil mengibar-ngibarkan telapak tangannya. Tapi lihatlah seringai di wajah Temari dan Tenten semakin lebar. Semakin menuntut dan akhirnya kedua kucing kecil terpojok tak berdaya.

"Sungguh kami tidak melihatnya" Ucap Hinata gugup karena sorot mata dua sahabatnya itu terus mendesak Sakura dan Hinata buka mulut "Hanya mendengarnya, itu juga pelan" Lanjut Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sudah dapat disamakan dengan kepiting rebus

Tenten dan Temari tertawa puas melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang sangat konyol dengan nasib yang super menjengkelkan menurutnya.

"Hey kalian tolong jangan teriak-teriak. Aku sedang konsentrasi" Protes Ino sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari lipatan tangan yang merasa acara melamunnya terganggu dengan suara tawa reka-rekannya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berkonentrasi" Sindir Sakura

"Sejak tadi di parkiran" Jawab Ino sambil nyengir kuda. Sakura, Hinata. Temari dan Tenten kompak menyipitkan matanya mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Maspus kau Nona Yamanaka empat lawan satu akan sangat berat. Dan mau tak mau kau akan membeberkan semua alasan kau tersenyum sedemikian banyaknya hari ini. Inilah salah satu cara yang membuat persahabatan akan sangat menarik. Tak ada rahasia diantara persahabatan.

Ino mulai bercerita bagaimana kronologi kejadian di TKP ─_Stop! It's not breaking news_─ mulai dari umpatan-umpatannya pada mobil yang menjadi tersangka sampai sang _superman_ yang menyelamatkannya dari ketidakberdayaan gadis itu. Bak mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur keempat rekan lainnya termunggut-munggut mendengarnya.

"Kalian tahu jatuh cinta itu ternyata manis, _so sweety_" Ucap Ino menyudahi acara mendongengnya membuat keempat rekannya tersenyum lega. Nah loh kenapa tersenyum lega? Alasannya karena semakin lama Ino bercerita akan semakin pulas mereka tertidur. Dan semakin mereka pulas tertidur akan semakin sulit untuk kembali normal. Dan akan sangat membahayakan jika mereka sampai pada keadaan abnormalnya.

"Lebay" Timpal Sakura dan ketiga lainnya kompak. Tapi sayang Nona Yamanaka ini memang sedang mabuk dengan yang namanya madu cinta. Dan pada kenyataanya cinta memang lebay. Apalagi cinta pertama di masa putih abu

"Ke kantin nyok. Cari makanan" Ajak Hinata yang merasa perutnya butuh pasokan tenaga

"Tinggal 5 menit lagi" Ucap Temari mengingatkan setelah sejenak menengok jam tangan yang terpajang di lengan kirinya. Ah percuma kau mencoba mengingatkan orang yang sengaja melupakannya. Itu akan sangat sia-sia

"Bisa diatur" Jawab Tenten enteng sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya disusul empat rekannya. Mereka menghambur keluar kelas menuju kearah koperasi sekolah. Yah di KHS tempat berburu makanan itu ada yang dinamakan koperasi dimana pengelolanya adalah pihak sekolah dan kantin yang merupakan milik pihak swasta a.k.a orang luar yang menyewa lahan diarea sekolah. Letaknya cukup berjauhan. Dan anehnya fungsi kantin disana udah berlipat ganda, selain dari pada tempat berburu pengganjal perut juga tempat mojok siswa pacaran kerana letaknya yang jauh dari pantauan ruang guru dan kepala Sekolah.

Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang memprioritaskan kedisiplinan di setiap siswanya. Banyak peraturan yang dibuat untuk mengingat siswa tetap berjalan pada arah yang sudah mereka atur. Tapi tetap saja bukan, peraturan ada untuk dilanggar. Dengan prinsip seperti itulah Go Hoshi menganggap semua yang mereka kerjakan adalah sebagian dari rencara pendiri sekolah. Dan itu adalah pendapat konyol yang mereka ciptakan sediri.

Setiap tahun ajaran berakhir dan merupakan tahun ajran baru siswa diberikan 100 poin modal, setiap kali mereka melanggar peraturan itu poin tersebut akan berkurang sesuai jumlah yang tercantum dalam buku Kitab Peraturan Sekolah. Dalam buku tersebut banyak aktivitas yang dapat mengurangi poin dan salah satunya adalah PACARAN. Yah, hal yang padahal sangat menyenangkan─untuk sebagian orang─ saja dilarang. Kemabli pada prinsip Go Hoshi. Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar. Dan sebaian penghuni KHS menyetujui argemen itu sehingga mereka mencuri-curi waktu untuk dapat berduaan dengan pesangannya. Dan kantinlah yang menjadi sarana yang menunjang kegiatan ilegal itu.

Baru saja sampai muka koperasi bel sudah memanggil mereka. "Gimana dong?" Tanya Ino

"Abaikan, ngaret 5 menit langit ga bakalan buat langit jatuh" Ucap Sakura menganggap remeh. Keempat rekannya menurut bak kerbau yang dicocoki hidungnya. Satu kejurang maka semuanya akan terjun kejurang pula. Yah memang langit gak bakalan jatuh tapi iblis akan mengamuk.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Ujar suara ngebas dari belakang. Sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemiliknya yang bahkan dengan volume rendah pun dapat mengguncang dunia. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kembali terkena terkamannya. Mungkin bukan hanya akan terdampar di toilet dan parkiran tapi bisa jadi terdampar di neraka. Bahkan dengan badan yang mungkin sudah tinggal separuhnya lagi (?)

**Satu-dua-tiga**

Isarat Sakura yang langsung dimengerti personil lain. Dengan cepat mereka menerobos keluar koperasi bahkan tak menyadari mereka menabrak guru menyebalkan itu hingga dia terduduk dipangkuan lantai koperasi. Dan berkali-kali mengumpat karena ulah Go Hoshi.

Mereka berlima terengah-engah dan menghentikan acara larinya di belokan kela XI setelah yakin Ibiki –sensei tak mengejar mereka. "I'm hungry beb" Gumam Ino memegangi perutnya. Jika kasus nya seperti ini mau tak mau harus ada yang mengalah..

"Kalian ke kelas dulu saja, aku yang kekantin. Kalau bergerombol pasti guru-guru curiga" Usul Tenten yang langsung disetujui empat rekan lainnya. Tentu saja ini menguntungkan personil lain. Sebelum mereka berempat _caw _ada seringai aneh mengiringi langkah Tenten, kau lupa sesuatu yang fatal Tenten.

Tenten berbalik arah, namun rasannya ada yang lupa hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar "Woy uangnya!"Teriaknya tapi sayang mereka sudah kabur bahkan terhitung sangat cepat. Memang sangat tahu kondisi.

Gadis berambut cepol dua itu mengambil jalan memutar ke taman belakang dengan alasan takut dicegat Ibiki-sensei jika melewati jalan yang sama. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya langkahnya berhenti tepat ketika telinganya mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang marah-marah dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi. Dengan cekatan Tenten mulai berjingjit mencoba menyaksikan pertunjukan gratis itu. Sayang jika dilewatkan. Bak maling yang memastikan kondisi barang curiannya Tenten mengintip dibalik dinding.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua yang Tenten ketahui adalah rekan satu angkatan dengan nya hanya saja mereka berbeda kelas dan Tenten tidak terlalu mengenalnya kini sedang bersama seorang pemuda dengan mata bulan serupa Hinata "Bukannya itu Neji-senpai yah" Ucap Tenten sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah kakak kelasnya itu memastikan apakan benar yang tengah berdebat itu adalah saudara Hinata. Setelah yakin bahwa itu adalah Neji, sebenarnya Tenten berniat tak menguping pembicaraan orang yang merupakan saudara sahabatnya sendiri itu. Tapi langkanya ia urungkan dan kembali mensiagakan telinganya.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal memilihnya?" Tanya Neji pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Tak akan pernah. Lagipula dia lebih mengerti kebutuhanku dibanding senpai" Jawab gadis itu cuek sambil memutar matanya dilanjut dengan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya membuat Tenten langsung menilai gadis itu terlalu angkuh "Dengar baik-baik yah senpai, pacaran itu bukan hanya makan angin" Bisiknya kemudian membuat Neji sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu sementara Tenten terlihat kasihan dengan sosok Hyuga Neji tersebut. _Terlalu melankolis _fikir Tenten.

"Oh ya! Arigato untuk satu bulan membosankannya" Ucap gadis itu beanjak meninggalkan Neji. Takut terpergok tengah mengintip, Tenten cepat memojokan dirinya agar tak terlihat oleh gadis tengil itu. Ah entah kenapa Tenten kesal sendiri melihat gadis yang tak lebih dari ATM berjalan itu. Ah mungkin karena rasa solidaritas pada saudara Hinata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menguping disana" Ucap Neji entah pada siapa. Padahal gadis yang menjadi rekan adu jatosnya tadi sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tenten menengok kanan-kiri melihat siapakah yang Neji ajak bicara tapi nihil disana tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. **DIRINYA**. Kenyataan itu membuat Tenten tersadar akan bahaya yang kini sedang menantinya. "Hah mampus aku" Gumam Tenten menundukkan kepalanya tapi naas saat ia menegakkan kembali dia malah terlonjak kaget mendapat Neji kini berdiri didepannya "Ah.. senpai" Sapa Tenten seolah tak terjadi apapun

Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tak sama sekali gatal sambil tersenyum ala pepsodent. "Hehe aku gak denger apa-apa ko suwer" Ucap Tenten menyakinkan dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf v

"Haiiisss memalukan! Awas kau kalau sampai kejadian ini sampai tersebar" Ancam Neji. Jelas saja dia tak akan percaya kalau Tenten tak mendengar perdebtannya dengan Yukori─nama gadis itu─ hanya dengan melihat tingah kohainya yang sudah seperti maling jemuran yang tertangkap basah dan Neji pastikan Tenten mendengarnya. Tenten akan menjadi radio yang pasti dengan senang hari mengoceh tentang pertengkarannya dengan gadis itu.

"Kau merasa malu karena aku mendengarnya? Tapi kenapa kau tak merasa malu ketika harga dirimu diinjak-injak seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten membuat Neji menatap kearahnya

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau pernah mengalaminya" Jawab Neji dingin. Bukan Tenten namanya jika takut hanya dengan sikap dingin lawan bicaranya ini. Neji salah orang jika mengajak Tenten berdebat karena pada dasarnya semua peronil Go Hoshi adalah ahli beradu argumen termasuk Tenten.

"Aku memang belum pernah, eh ralat takan pernah mengalaminya. Tapi aku taku kapan aku harus mempertahankan harga diriku" Sindir Tenten "Tapi itu berlaku bukan untuk pengecut sepertimu" Lanjut Tenten membuat Neji sedikit gemas dengan sindiran Tenten yang cukup runcing itu

"Kenapa? Kau merasa pengecut?" Tanya Tenten lagi setelah melihat raut wajah Neji yang mulai mengeras.

Neji mengganti mimik nya kembali dengan senyuman dan kini malah Tenten yang bingung dengan reaksi pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu "Kau membuatku ingin menggiggit lidah tajam mu itu" Ucap Neji pelan namun sukses membuat Tenten merona dan gelagapan. Hey sadarkan dirimu Tenten!

Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian menelan silvanya guna membahasi rongga tonggorokannya yang mengering seketika karena ocehan tak bermutu Neji barusan _"Sial! Aku ini kenapa?" _Umpat hati Tenten

"Kau membuatku ingin menamparmu" Jawab Tenten mencoba membalikkan kondisi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menambah dengytannya.

"O yah?" Tanya Neji dengan seringainya. Neji berjalan maju sementara Tenten sudah tersudut disana. Semakin maju, semakin maju dan..

"Ahh aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantin" Ucap Tenten sebagai batu loncatan dari masalah ini. Tangan gadis itu mendorong paksa tubuh Neji sampai jalan kabur terbuka untuknya. Melihat celah itu seketika Tenten melesat meninggalkan Neji yang kini tengah tertawa melihat reaksi Tenten yang menurutnya lucu itu

"Gadis sableng! Bakhan ini bukan jam istirahat" Gumam Neji yang entah sejak kapan melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Yukori beberapa menit lalu.

Dibelahan dunia lainTenten sedang mengumpat kebodohan dirinya sendiri "Memalukan!"

* * *

Seperti biasa Temari menjadi pemimpin mereka. Setelah meninggalkan Tenten tanpa memberinya uang mereka berniat kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Tangan gadis berkuncir empat itu mulai mengetuk pintu pelan "Perimisi sensei, maaf kami terlambat" Izin Temari membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti tiga rekan lainnya. Langkah Temari berhenti sebentar yang tentu saja akan memberhentikan enam kaki lainnya "Sensei baru" Ucap Temari pelan yang langsung direpon dengan lirikan ke tiga rekannya pada sosok yang kini duduk di bangku depan kelas itu. Mereka memang tak pernah melihatnya di kompleks sekolah ini.

"Mata pelajaran apa yah?" Tanya Sakura yang dijawab gelengan dua rekannya. Dua rekannya? Mana satu kepala lainnya. Ah lihat lah Ino tengah membuka mulutnya tak sadar dan matanya terus saja menatap lekat sensei baru itu. Temari, Sakura dan Hinata menatap bingung aksi Ino itu

"Apa yang kau makud _superman_ mu itu dia?" Selidik Hinata

Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Ternyata guru baru itu punya daya hipnotis yang kuat, terutama untuk Nona Yamanaka ini

"Kenapa kalian malah berdiri disana? " Sindir sensei itu yang langsung dituruti Sakura dan kawan-kawan "Siapa lagi yang belum masuk? Atau bangku disana memang kosong?" Tanya pria muda yang bergelar guru muda itu

"Anu sensei Tenten izin ke toilet dulu" Alasan Sakura

"Baiklah! Karena hanya tinggal atu orang sisiwa yang belum hadir saya langsung saja memperkenalkan diri" Ucap sensei baru itu sambil bengkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ketengah kelas. Beberapa siswi terlihat antusias dengan perkenalan itu, termasuk Ino.

"Perkenalkan nama saja Shimura Sai, saya mahasiswa Universitas Jepang dengan program study yang diambil adalah pelajaran matematika" Raut wajah yang awalnya terlihat antusias tapi setelah mendengar pelajaran yang dia pegang adalah matematika langsung membuat semua murid tersebut mengibarkan bendera putih. **Seganteng-gantengnya guru kalau dia adalah guru matematika maka dia merupakan salah satu zona berbahaya**. "Tapi.." Sai menggantung perkatannya "Saya disini bukan sebagai guru, beberapa bulan kedepan saya ditugaskan di sekolah ini untuk mencari tahu minat rekan-rekan terhadap pelajaran matematika untuk tugas skripsi saya. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya" Ucap Sai mengakhiri perkataanya dengan ber-ogiji didepan kelas

"Oh ternyata masih mahasiswa" Gumam Sakura "Jadi tadi kita bilang sensei itu terlalu sopan dong" Lanjutnya

"Begitulah" Jawab Hinata sama acuhnya dengan Sakura

Ino mengangkat tangannya padalah tak ada sesi tanya jawab disana "Boleh saya bertanya?" Tanya Ino tapi sebelum Sai memperbolehkan Ino sudah melontarkan pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu "Senpai sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Ino _to the point _tanpa bertele-tele langsung _shoot _saja dan golll...

"Belum, kau mau mendaftar?"Tanya Sai balik. Ino bukannya menjawab, dia malah terlihat grogi dan hilang kendali saat Sai berkata demikian "Ahaha aku bercanda" Lanjut Sai yang langsung direspon raut wajah Ino yang kecewa.

"Mungkin kita akan bertemu satu minggu dua kali" Ucap Sai "Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu" pamit Sai membereskan barang bawaannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Saat di luar kelas Sai berpapasan dengan gadis yang berambut cepol dua tengah membawa sekeresek penuh makanan

"Kau Tenten?" Tanya Sai melihat Tenten yang berjalan kearah kelas yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. Tenten mengangguk "Ahh, ternyata toilet udah beralih fungsi menjadi kantin" Ucap Sai tapi tentu saja Tenten tak mengerti ucapan pemuda yang bahkan tak ia kenali itu. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah atau lainnya Tenten melengos pergi meninggalkan Sai

"Murid-murid yang kocak" Gumam Sai kemudia melanjutkan perjalanannya "Sama kaya aku dulu"

* * *

Semua murid berbondong-bondong menghambur keluar kelas. Beberapa menit lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring membuat perasaan yang semula galau menjadi kembali cenat-cenut, bahkan untuk personil Go Hoshi yang notabennya hanya mengikuti tidak lebih dari setengah hari pelajaran saja dan sisanya mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan tak bermutu seperti biasanya saja udah membuat mereka berteriak frustasi.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau latihan Taekwondo dulu" Ucap Sakura masih membereskan beberapa buku yang sempat tertidur di mejanya dengan sembarang itu.

"Hari Senin yah. Oke lah! Kita tinggal" Pamit Hinata keluar dari ruang kelas disusul ketiga rekan lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan buku-bukunya

"Hem" Jawab Sakura yang merupakan kata lain dari _iya _dan tak pernah terdeteksi oleh kamus bahasa manapun

Karena kelas sudah kosong, Sakura semakin cepat membereskan barang-barang di mejanya yang berserakan. Entahlah ditinggal sendiri di dalam kelas tetap saja masih terasa aura mitisnya walaupun dia sudah mengenal sekolah ini kurang dari tiga tahun. Konon dulunya kelas ini adalah kerajaan setan, desas-desus itu memang hanya gosip belaka tapi tetap saja itu menyeramkan. Sakura cepat menresletingkan tas ranselnya dan beranjak keruangan latihan Taekwondo. Hanya ada segelintir siswa saja selama Sakura berjalan menuju ruang latihan, _mungkin karena jam pelajaran sudah habis_ fikir Sakura.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan Sakura celingak-celinguk sendiri karena baru dia saja yang yang berdiri disana. Ruangan yang cukup luas ini hanya berisikan matras yang menutup lantai jadi Sakura langsung saja membanting tasnya asal dan duduk menunggu rekannya lain. Untuk sekedar mengusur rasa bosannya dia membaca komik yang dia sembunyikan di kantong ajaib ranselnya. Yah, KOMIC dilarang masuk arena sekolah, sungguh aturan yang membosankan bukan? Benar, sekolah ini memang membosankan

Lima belas menit berlalu masih saja belum aja rekan-rekan satu tim nya yang muncul. Dari posisi duduk sekarang sudah tengkurap sambil menaikan kakinya ke udara beruntung komik bisa sedikit mengusir kebosanannya. Sakura menghentikan acara membacanya sebentar saat gendang telingnya mendengar bunyi yang berfrekuensi kecil namun cukup jelas di telinga Sakura. Bunyi musik aliran Rock yang Sakura sangat hapal, L'Arc en Ciel yah itu lagu milik band dengan nama Jepang Laruku itu kini tengah mendayu pelan entah dari arah mana, tapi kemungkinan bukan dari dalam ruangan ini. Sakura adalah penggemar berat band tersebut, apalagi personil nya Hyde. Oh My Gosh meskipun sudah berumur tapi masih tetap berkharisma menurut gadis bernama asli Haruno Sakura ini.

Sakura beranjak keluar ruangan yang tepat berhadapan dengan taman samping sekolah dan disana lah irisnya melihat pemuda tengah tertidur dengan iringan lagu tersebut. Jarak Sakura dengan pemuda berambut reaven itu tak terlalu jauh karena itu Sakura bisa melihat kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya penasaran ingin menanyai ketertarikan pemuda itu dengan band yang Sakura gemari tersebut, tapi sayang dia tengah tak sadarkan diri dan Sakura pun tak begitu hapal dengan wajah pemuda ini yang dapat dipastikan adalah murid sekolah ini karena seragam yang ia kenakan saat ini sama dengan milik Sakura dan ia juga berada di lingkungan Konoha High School.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tegur suara membuat Sakura langsung berbalik kearah suara

Sosok yang Sakura kenal sebagai mahasiswa jurusan matematika kini berdiri di sampingnya "Kau?" Ucap Sakura entah berupa pertanyaan atau pernyataan karena dia bergumam dengan nada yang tak jelas karena orang yang tak disangka-sangka nya berdiri berdampingan dengan Sakura

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, senpaimu" Ungkap pemuda berkulit pucat itu sambil memperhatikan arah pandangan Sakura tadi. Sakura mmenyernyitkan keningnya bingung pasalnya bagaimana orang ini tahu nama pemuda disana sedangkan dia baru hari ini ada disekolah ini. "Aku alumnus sekolah ini juga, dua tahun lalu" Jelasnya seakan membaca kebingungan Sakura

"Ahh" Jawab Sakura mengangguk "Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura karena merasa asing dengan wajah Sasuke. Yah meskipun murid di sekolah ini jumlahnya puluh ribuan tetap saja aneh kerana dia selama duduk di kelas X dan sekarang kelas XI tak pernah melihat pemuda emo itu

"Haha kau bercanda?" Tanya Sai dengan tawanya membuat Sakura memutar matanya jengkel "Makanya jangan terlalu fokus dengan kumpulan konyolmu itu" Lanjut Sai yang sedikit dibenarkan Sakura. Bagi Go Hoshi selain mereka berlima yang lain adalah orang asing. Bahkan mereka tak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang sekelasnya apalagi dengan kakak kelasnya. Mungkin ada beberapa yang mereka tahu namanya tapi itupun hanya segelintir orang saja. "Mau ku sampaikan salammu padanya?" Tanya Sai kemudian yang langung di jawab dengan melebarnya kelopak mata Sakura

"Nani?" Ucap Sakura stratik, jelas bukan itu yang Sakura maksud. Dia hanya tertarik dengan apa yang dia dengar bukan dengan apa yang dia lihat meskipun Sakura akui pemuda itu memang tipe nya bahkan mungkin terlalu sempurna untuknya

* * *

**Sekarang**

"Haha kau tau itu awal kesengsaraan kita" Ucap Temari sambil mengaduk jus mangga nya yang sepuluh menit lalu ia pesan

"Gimana kabar Neji, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten menengok kearah saudara Neji tersebut

Hinata meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten barusan "Masih seperti dulu saja" Jawab Hinata pendek, dia tahu semakin ia membeberkan informasi Neji kepada Tenten maka akan semakin sakit hati Tenten. Jadi cukup dengan kalimat singkat itu saja

"Cieeh yang masih sayang sama mantannya" Sindir Sakura yang langsung ditimpali Ino

"Emang kamu engga?" Skak matt, Sakura membungkam tak bisa menjawab lagi

"Kita masih mencintai mereka" Ucap Hinata dijawab anggukan keempat rekannya

TBC

* * *

Aduh Ryu mau berangkat kerja, jadi cepet2 Updatenya

Gomen kalau banyak typo, soalnya sama ekali gaada waktu buat benerin

Gomen juga review nya belum Ryu bales pokoknya Arigato yang udah post Reviewnya

Jaa nee...


	3. First Love Part 3

**Senandung Masa Puber**

* * *

Remaja, satu masa di mana akan banyak kejadian menarik di dalamnya

Cinta, Persahabatan, dan Perpisahan

Semua terangkum dalam masa itu

* * *

**Created By _Ryuzuma_**

**Naruto merupakan hak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alur speede dan Maju-mundur, OOC, Rate T**

**Typo masih perlu banyak perbaikan**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Sekarang**

"Haha kau tau itu awal kesengsaraan kita" Ucap Temari sambil mengaduk jus mangga nya yang sepuluh menit lalu ia pesan

"Gimana kabar Neji, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten menengok kearah saudara Neji tersebut

Hinata meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten barusan "Masih seperti dulu saja" Jawab Hinata pendek, dia tahu semakin ia membeberkan informasi Neji kepada Tenten maka akan semakin sakit hati Tenten. Jadi cukup dengan kalimat singkat itu saja

"Cieeh yang masih sayang sama mantannya" Sindir Sakura yang langsung ditimpali Ino

"Emang kamu engga?" Skak matt, Sakura membungkam tak bisa menjawab lagi

"Kita masih mencintai mereka" Ucap Hinata dijawab anggukan keempat rekannya

"Kalian ingat waktu kita pertama PDKT-an?" Ucap Sakura mengingatkan keempat rekannya akan satu hal konyol yang sangat menggelikan sepanjang sejarah mereka "Kalau aku ingat kesana sumpah gak ada duanya, konyol dan kekanak-kanakan"

"Kau benar Sakura tapi kurasa aku mulai merindukan kembali masa-masa aku bisa mencintai seseorang secara tulus lagi" Tenten berargumen sambil menerawang masalalu mereka

**12 Tahun lalu**

"Hinata, kau punya abang itu terlalu melankolis" Ucap Tenten tiba-tiba ketika mereka berlima duduk manis di kantin menunggu pesanan masing-masing. Kejadian tempo hari masih terbayang di benak gadis bercepol dua itu dimana derajat seorang pria seakan luluh lantah di tangan seorang gadis tengil dan satu kenangan yang terus merasuk dalam diri gadis keturunan china itu yang merupakan kenangan yang sangat dia sesali kenapa tak melakukannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Tenten

Tenten mulai menceritakan rentetan kejadian yang dia alami dua hari lalu antara dia dan Neji, sementara rekan-rekannya fokus mendengarkan sambil sesekali terlihat menggeleng iba dengan sorot mata yang tidak percaya, begitupun Hinata. Yang notabennya saudara Neji menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kalau aku yang jadi cewek itu, aku gak bakalan bikin Neji sakit hati" Ucap Tenten percaya diri dan kata-kata itu menjadi awal tumbuhnya perasaan Tenten pada saudara Hinata

"Kau menyukai Neji-niisan?" Tanya Temari kemudian yang langsung membuat rona dipipi Tenten memerah padam, pertanyaan Temari barusan langsung mengingatkannya akan satu-satunya ucapan Neji yang tak diceritakan pada rekan-rekannya. Yah tak semua cerita Tenten ungkapkan karena ada kata-kata Neji yang akan membuatnya malu jika diceritakan. _Kau membuatku ingin menggiggit lidah tajam mu_ itu kata-kata itu berkeliaran bebas di benak Tenten

"Kurasa kau menyukainya" Timpal Sakura melihat ekspresi Tenten yang merona dan tak menjawab apapun

"Kau benar menyukai saudaraku, Tenten?" Tanya Hinata memastikan

"Entahlah" Jawab Tenten tak yakin,entah tak yakin pada dirinya atau tak yakin pada perasannya

"Hak dia kan untuk suka sama siapa saja, kita cuma bisa berdoa yang terbaik" Ucap Ino sok dewasa meskipun benar kenyatannya **kita mau jatuh cinta pada seorang raja pun itu hak kita dan kalaupun seorang raja tak mencintai kita itu hak dia**.

Pelayan kantin menghampiri meja Go Hoshi dan meletakan berbagai pesanan mereka ke meja. Sakura dan kawan-kawan kompak menggumankan terimakasih. Saat mereka hendak memasukan makanan ke mulut masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja gerakan Sakura, Tenten dan Ino berhenti. Mata mereka memperhatikan empat orang yang berjalan menuju salah satu meja kantin.

"Bukannya mereka beda angkatan yah" Ucap Sakura yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan melahap Temari dan Hinata yang tadi tak menyadari sikap aneh tiga rekannya

"Siapa yang mereka?" Tanya Hinata mengikuti arah ke enam mata memangdang

Satu dari dari empat orang itu adalah mahasiswa jurusan Matematika yang sekarang mereka kenal dengan sebutan Sai-senpai, satunya lagi saudara Hinata yang merupakan kelas XII—Hyuga Neji—, kemudian yang bersikap calm dan terlihat sangat cuek Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan teman sekelas Neji dan yang terakhir adalah Uzumaki Naruto si pria pembuat onar di kelas yang di diami Go Hoshi. _Bagaimana mungkin mereka berbeda angkatan tapi bisa terlihat akrab seperti itu? _Fikir Temari dan yang lainnya

"Sai-senpai itu alumnus sekolah ini juga" Terang Sakura langsung membuat pandangan kini tertuju pada gadis bermata emerland itu "Ketika Dia lulus kita baru masuk" Jelas Sakura kemudian

"Kalau si durian itu kenapa bisa akrab dengan mereka?" Tanya Tenten merasa aneh karena pasalnya Naruto seangkatan dengan mereka tapi kenapa bisa mengenal Sai dan terlihat sangat akrab sekali bahkan dengan kakak kelasnya

"Mungkin karena sikapnya yang mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, seperti kau tak tahu aja bagaiman sikapnya di kelas" Terang Hinata yang kini fokus memperhatikan sosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan itu. Yah Hinata cukup dekat dengan Naruto dan satu lagi Kiba teman dekat Naruto. Sebenarnya keempat personil Go Hoshi lainnya udah mengetahui kalau ada cinta segitiga diantara mereka, tapi biarlah Hinata yang menyadarinya sendiri. Sayangnya sudah setahun lebih berjalan mereka masih sama-sama tak menyadari perasaanya masing-masing

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Sai-senpai alumnus sekolah ini?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba dengan air muka yang kurang mengenakan.

"Kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh pig, aku bukan pagar yang makan tanaman" Jawab Sakura yang menyadari sorot tuduhan dari mata sahabat barbie nya ini

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu?" Selidik Ino yang masih terlihat tidak percaya

Sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino salah satu orang dari empat orang yang tadi mereka perhatikan mendatangi meja yang di huni Go Hoshi. Membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya melirik orang itu, termasuk Tenten.

"Kau yang namanya Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Hyuga Neji membuat Sakura menaikan alis aneh dan Tenten terlihat sebal dengan tingkah Neji yang malah menanyai Sakura bukan dirinya.

_Aku ini kenapa sih _inner Tenten bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Neji langsung beranjak kembali menuju meja yang dia tempati bersama tiga rekan lainnya dan menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak semua personil Go Hoshi apalagi Tenten

"Apa-apaan dia" Gumam Sakura fokus kembali kepada rekan-rekannya. Tapi yang dia temui hanya tatapan aneh dari mereka. Sadar dengan kondisi saat ini Sakura langsung menjelaskan sebelum semuanya semakin rumit. Apalagi sorot pandangan Ino dan Tenten sangat jelas menyiratkan bahwa mereka tidak suka

"Waktu aku latihan Taewondo aku sempat memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan iringan lagu Larc En Ciel, kalian tahulah bagaimana aku fanatic dengan band itu?" Tanya Sakura retoris tapi itu bukan yang ingin reka-rekannya dengar, itulah yang sorot mata keempat rekannya bicarakan "Dan yang memberitahuku siapa yang tengah tertidur itu Sai-senpai, dia bilang dia tahu anak itu karena dia dulu juga sekolah disini" Lanjut Sakura membereskan kesalah pahaman nya dengan Ino "Dan soal Neji, aku tak tahu kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu, tapi kau jangan salah paham" Jelas Sakura tanpa mengurangi atau melebihkan sambil kini tatapannya mengarah pada Tenten dengan sorot mata meminta kepercayaan seorang Tenten

"Percayalah" Mohon Sakura mendapati tatapan rekan-rekannya masih sama seperti semula

"Hahaha"

Tiba-tiba ketegangan diantara mereka terpecahkan dengan tawa Ino dan Temari yang di susul Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka merasa lucu dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini yang terlihat sangat ketakutan itu . Terkadang persahabatan akan dengan sangat mudah hancur hanya karena satu cinta yang belum terbukti keabsahannya.

"Kau takut kita membencimu hanya karena masalah cowok?" Tanya Tenten

Sakura mengkrucutkan bibirnya jengkel karena keempat temannya berhasil menjahilinya. Memuakan. Tapi memang benar, dia takut persahabatan mereka hancur hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Ini bukan omongkosong belaka karena sudah banyak yang mengalaminya.

"Itu tak akan terjadi Sakura, persahabatan kita di atas segalanya" Lanjut Ino yang sudah menganti tawa nya dengan senyuman manis yang terpajang dibibir ranumnya

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi, itu tandanya kau meragukan ikatan kita" Tegas Temari membuat semua rekannya kompak mengangguk. Yah, persahabatan mereka memang indah.

"Omong-omong, laki-laki yang kau maksud tertidur itu siapa?" Tanya Hinata kemudian membuat ketiga rekan laninnya sama-sama penasaran

"Dia yang berjaket biru dongker disana" Tunjuk Sakura dengan ujung matanya diikuti empat rekan lainnya. Yah, masih salah satu dari empat yang tadi mereka perhatikan. Mereka duduk dimeja yang memang cukup strategis, hanya terpisahkan dua meja lainnya dan itupun kosong sehingga bisa langsung berpandangan satu sama lain. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Hanya Go Hoshi yang sesekali melemparkan pandangan kerarah kumpulan laki-laki yang sibuk dengan tema nya sendiri itu "Uchiha Sasuke" Lanjut Sakura memperjelasnya dengan menyebutkan nama pemuda yang tengah mereka perhatikan itu "Kalian pernah mendengar nama itu?"

"Kurasa belum" Ucap Ino mewakili tiga kepala lainnya

"Sebenarnya mereka yang tidak terkenal atau kita yang terlalu menutup diri yah?" Timpal Tenten yang meresa tidak mengenal siapa-siapa bahkan yang menurut sekolah terkenal saja mereka tak mengetahuinya.

"Jelas mereka yang kurang terkenal" Celoteh Temari yang pada kenyataanya salah besar karena mereka berempat cukup terkenal dikalangan murid perempuan Konoha High School. Hanya Neji dan Naruto lah yang cukup familiar di pandangan Go Hoshi, selebihnya hanya sebagai orang asing yang mampu mengikat Go Hoshi dengan pesonanya

"Tapi coba kalian fikir, kita itu kaya merecon yah. Satu jatuh cinta semuanya jatuh cinta" Ucap Ino membuat empat personil lainya kompak melayangkan protes

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta" Protes Sakura yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan, faktanya sejak hari dimana dia melihat Sasuke tertidur dia selalu berharap bisa mengenal pria itu lebih jauh. Entah sejauh mana, yang jelas ada perasaan Sakura ingin memonopoli pemuda emo itu

"Aku juga" Kali ini Tenten mendukung Sakura. Yah mereka kompak membohongi apa yang mereka rasakan. Mereka memang selalu kompak dalam aspek yang tidak benar tanpa harus repot-repot dikomandoi

Di tengah perbincangan mereka tentang perasaannya masing-masing, dering ponsel salah satu dari pesonil Go Hoshi langsung menjeda ocehan-ocehan rumpi itu

"Yah" Ucap Temari berbicara pada orang yang menelponnya sesaat setelah menekan tombol terima di layar _touch screen_ ponsel itu. Tak ada perbincangan panjang disana dan Temari pun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelasnya lalu menutupnya kembali

"Ponsel baru?" Tanya Ino melihat ponsel yang dikenakan Temari berbeda dengan yang biasa dia pakai. Yang biasa dia pakai adalah ponel _cinitnit_ yang merupakan keluaran tahun 2000an dan yang sekarang di pegang adalah ponel pintar dengan ayar super besarnya

"Engga" Elak Temari "Ini milik Shikamaru, kemarin dia memberikannya padaku"

"Maksudmu itu jadi milikmu, wah kau luar biasa" Ucap Sakura bangga

"Bukan begitu juga. Tapi, kemarin aku marah sama dia karena waktu aku chek kotak masuk nya ada beberapa gadis mengiriminya pesan" Ucap Temari sambil memakan makanannya begitupun rekannya yang lain mendengarkan juga sambil memasukan makanan ke mulut mereka masing-masing "Aku fikir dia bakal mengelak tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya"

"Dan hasilnya" Temari mengacungkan ponsel itu dan menggerak-gerakannya seolah berkata _inilah hasilnya_

"Aahh" Jawab teman-temannya kompak

"Tapi, kau tak kasihan? Kau bersikap seolah kau yang paling benar padahal kan kau menduakannya dengan Kangkuro. Bahkan itu terdengar lebih kejam" Celoteh Ino tiba-tiba

Yah, Temari bukanlah sosok gadis yang bisa hidup hanya dengan satu cinta. Baginya masa ini adalah masa yang harus dia nikmati. Selama hubungan itu tertutupi maka dia akan tetap melanjutkannya. Tapi, jika mereka sudah tertangkap basah maka dia hanya akan menjawab _kau terlalu naif. _Dalam satu bulan dia akan berganti dua sampai tiga kali pasangan maka dari itu Go Hoshi menyebutnya _**Ratu Cinta Kilat. **_Dan setelah itu dia akan melupakan siapa saja yang pernah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya, karena menurutnya itu sangat tidak berguna.

"Cinta itu harus di nikmati bukan di resapi, kawan" Ucap Temari dan itulah moto hidupnya. Temari adalah kebalikan dari sosok Ino. Gadis berwarna rambut sama dengan Temari itu adalah sosok yang paling setia. Dia sempat beberapa kali menjalin hubungan, meskipun pada dasarnya itu terjalin secara sepihak karena Ino hanya sekedar iseng tapi tetap saja dia akan tetap berkomitmen pada dirinya untuk tidak mendua. Dan anehnya, itu selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang sakit hati. Miris. Sedangkan Temari selalu mengakhiri dengan menyakiti perasaan pria.

"Tapi walaupun aku menduakan tetap saja akan ada prioritas tersendiri kemana hatiku berlabuh" Lanjut Temari

"Lalu perasaanmu condong kemana?" Tanya Tenten sambil melahap makanannya

"Kangkoro atau Shikamaru?" Timpal Hinata memperjelas pertanyaan Tenten

Temari terlihat berfikir sebentar "Kangkuro" Jawab Temari tanpa ragu menyebutkan nama pacarnya. Yah Kangkuro adalah pacar sebenarnya Temari sedangkan Shikamaru hanyalah seorang selingkuhan bagi Temari. Lagipula Shikamaru masih satu tingkat diatas Temari, dan itu terlalu kekanakan bagi seorang gadis yang selalu mengharapkan kedewasaan itu. Seorang laki-laki yang masih menengadahkan tanganya meminta kepada orang tua adalah seorang yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Lalu akan kau apakan Shikamaru?" Kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya

"Ada waktunya aku akan membiarkan burung terbang bebas" Jawab Temari enteng. Cinta di tangan Temari memang bukan sesuatu yang harus disesali semua sesuai tugas dan fungsinya tak perlu terlalu memperumitnya. Air mata hanya akan ada untuk pendamping hidupnya kelak bukan sebagai selingan dari hubungan yang tak jelas.

"Ingat, burung yang terlepas dari sangkarnya sangat kecil kemungkinan dia akan kembali kesangkar tersebut" Ucap Hinata menasehati

"Itu klise Hinata, **aku tidak akan pernah menyesal**"

**Sekarang**

"Kau benar Sakura dan kurasa aku mulai merindukan kembali masa-masa aku bisa mencintai seseorang secara tulus lagi" Tenten berargumen sambil menerawang masalalu mereka

"Sejak hari itu aku mulai tahu arti sebuah ketulusan" Ucap Temari sesak. Semuanya yang sudah terjadi tak bisa terulang. Namun mungkin penyesalan itu akan selalu bersamanya. Senantiasa mengikutiya kemanapun gadis itu melangkah. Bisakah dia melepaskan kutukan itu? Apakah ini yang dinamakan karma?

"Seharuskan kita mengganti kata _penyesalan_ jadi _pendaftaran_ jadi kita tak perlu sesakit itu" Sakura mengingat bagaimana dia menangis semalaman hanya karena satu kata dari orang yang sangat berarti untuknya masa itu. Orang yang pernah menggenggam tangannya saat dia gemetar, orang yang pernah memeluknya di tengah keroyokan hujan, orang yang selalu menggumamkan _aku mencintaimu. _Namun itu adalah masalalu yang terlalu manis dan karena itu terlalu manis sesak itu masih tersisa sampai sekarang.

* * *

**Semua yang di dasari ketulusan jika itu berakhir pasti akan sangat menyakitkan**

* * *

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau menangis lagi. Cukup tahun-tahun itu saja aku menjadi sosok yang lemah, lagipula sekarangkan kita sudah dewasa" Ucap Hinata menasehati, yah dia menasehati dirinya sendiri yang kini mulai kembali pada perasaan masa lalunya. Padahal, selama 12 tahun ini dia sudah mencoba melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi dan terjalin sebelumnya

"Hinata benar. Kehidupan yang harus kita jalani sekarang bukanlah masa anak ingusan lagi yang hanya karena hal sepele kita kembali bertengkar, hanya karena cinta kita saling melirikan mata tak suka. Sudah seharusnya kita menata kehidupan kita maing-masing" Timpal Ino. Tinggal di benua biru ternyata cukup membuatnya dewasa.

"Cara bicaramu terdengar lebih dewasa denganku. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah menemukan panggantinya?" Tanya Temari yang tentu saja wajib gadis barbie itu jawab

"Hn" Jawab Ino yang langsung membuat keempat rekannya kaget dengan pengakuan singkat gadis itu

**Pltak**

"Ya! Sakit" Ino meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dipukul lumyan keras dengan sendok yang Sakura gunakan untuk acara makannya

"Waw, beraninya kau tak menenalkannya pada kami" Cibir Sakura menunggingkan senyuman mengancamnya

"Haha aku lupa dengan itu" Dan inilah Ino yang sebenarnya

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Nona" Ponis Hinata yang langsung ditimpali anggukan keempat rekannya

"Kau sendiri tak menceritakan kehidupanmu yang sekarang, Hinata" Sindir Ino yang tak mau kalah karena dirinya yang sedari tadi didesak

Mendengar ucapan Ino respon Hinata langsung menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena kini Hinata kembali menengadahan pandangannya kearah sahabat karibnya. Dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa terjelaskan, Hinata memandang keempas sahabatnya "Pass" Ucap nya kemudian yang berarti ia tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang dirinya

"Kau selalu seperti itu" Runtuk Tenten

"Sudahlah mungkin masih belum bisa lupa, jangan memaksa" Kini giliran Temari yang menjadi penengah

"Haha Gomen, ayo makan! Sudah lama loh kita tak makan-makan bareng" Ajak Hinata yang sebenarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan keempat rekannya yang ia tahu menjurus kemana. Karah yang tak Hinata kehendaki.

* * *

**Terkadang di masa depan kau ingin kembali pada masalalu mu**

* * *

Ryu come back!

Ayoo tebak

siapa yang dimaksud kekasihnya Ino sekarang?

kenapa Hinata begitu?

Apa yang terjadi sampai Temari akhirnya bisa menyeal?

Kenapa Neji bertanya nama Sakura?

Benarkah Tenten tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Neji?

Baca di Chapter selanjutnya yah!

sekedar info ini baru Chap 1,2 dan 3 ini baru perkenalan jalan cinta mereka berlima..

**Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya!**

**-Salam Ryu-**


End file.
